Ink
by singingstranger
Summary: Request: A Link / OC story with post OoT setting in the child timeline. Romance with a mute Link, political games of Hylians and Gerudo alike and a young desert princess who is destined to learn who warned the kingdom of her father Ganondorf, leading to his execution. May contain moderate sexuality but mostly old school courtship.


Requested by: Amuto3AnimeLuver

An OoT Link/OC Story, with the OC being a princess. I tried to stick to the game mostly, but I decided to add my own creative freedom since I didn't know where to plant a princess who might fall in love with Link or vice versa. So in any case, enjoy chapter number one. More are to follow.

-X-

Chapter 1

 _Letters_

She gave her mother a kiss and pretended to snuggle under her thin sheets as she left her tent. Waiting for her footsteps to move away over the sand, she crinkled a corner of the letter she longed to read. Squeezing her eyes shut, she dared pull it out from under her flat pillow and swiftly sniffed at the parchment. Dried ink, soury paper and dirt she could smell but also that distinct drop of fine perfume he always put into the top left corner. Most of the fragnance had vanished after the long journey in the saddlebag of numberous travelers, carrying messages for her or other Gerudo.

The princess sat up once she was certain her mother had gone away and broke the wax seal on the letter with a snap. Jumping at the surprisingly loud noise, she stuffed the paper back under her blanket, frightened that she might have alarmed a guard. But she could not hear anyone over the pounding pulse in her ears, making her relax again and unfold the yellowish pages.

As always, he had opened his written monolog with "My Beloved Sati," and closed with a P.S. that was almost as long as the actual letter. He never seemed to be able to find a good ending, a fitting phrase or a witty joke. So in the end, his last words would always be the same: "I miss you"

Sati curled up on her side as she read the four paged daclaration of enternal love. She had wondered how people would react if she told them that she had found herself a pen-pal, one who had started coutring her. She could well remember how she had met the wonderful man.

In the lost woods, where she had run in a flash of anger, confusion and hurt feelings, he had picked her up, probably saving her from a gruesome end as a stalfos. Instead of being mad, he had brought her out wordlessly, holding her hand because she was crying so much and leading her into safety. She could well recall his calloused hand, the thin blonde beard on his cheeks and the strinkingly green, tattered tunic. But nothing stuck with her as much as his smile. Her tearful thank yous had been met with silence, for he could not speak. Why, he did not tell. He also did not tell her his name. But he had allowed her to instead call him "Fairy boy".

She knew that the perfume on the corner was from the princess of Hyrule herself. The neighbours royalty seemed to employ the handsome man. But if she as honest with herself, she guessed that actually, he was a lover to princess Zelda, the soon-to-be queen. How else would a soldier like him, or at least that is what she guessed he was, have access to a princess' perfumes?

Tired, she pressed the letter to her heart and fell asleep, feeling warm and fuzzy, even though she felt a pang of jealousy. It was a real bad shame the Gerudo had been banned from Hyrule for good. She would have loved so badly to finally meet him and, perhaps, see for herself if she was dreaming a hopless dream or if there maybe was a chance for him to fall in love with a Gerudo.

-X-

"You look tired, Princess." Anik commented, brushing her red locks in front of the small mirror with the scratch marks from years of sandy wind passing over it.

"I did not sleep well." she replied with a blush, hoping eher maid did not see through the fact that actually she had just woken from rather vivid and passionate dreams again and again.

Thankfully the old woman seemed to buy her excuse and interpret it her own way: "Is it because you miss your father again?"

"I always miss him, Anik." she replied, looking at her reflection in a perhaps too concentrated fashion.

"You poor thing... Knowing your father was murdered by the Hylians..."

Sati was unsure what to say until she commented: "I have heard rumors that a young boy warned the royal family about him. That that's why he was tried and executed for treason by the sages."

"Yes, that is correct." Anik sighed as she put Satis hair into a high pony tail, "They took our king from us, claiming he was plotting to take over Hyrule."

"Was it true?"

The old maid pet her head, a tad too gently and with an odd shiver to her hand: "Yes, sweetie... I'm sorry."

She stared at those whithered hands in her hair that had absorbed the harsh desert sun for many years: "Do you know the name of the guy who spoke the warning?"

She thought for a moment: "Well, he is said to have been a Kokiri... But his name I do not recall."


End file.
